


Estoy aquí ¿Y tu corazón aún es mío?

by BandagedRabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: El manuscrito original de lo que es el fic que estoy traduciendo, M/M, malos chistes en medio, soft angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandagedRabbit/pseuds/BandagedRabbit
Summary: No había nadie a quién culpar por su infortunio, tan sólo él que no fue capaz de ver a través de las obvias intenciones.Pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, no puede ser tan malo si quieres seguir intentando.





	Estoy aquí ¿Y tu corazón aún es mío?

Corría, corría escapando de quién sabe qué, pero su instinto primario le gritaba con completa y absoluta desesperación que escapara de aquel sonido, de aquellos gritos quienes clamaban a los ganadores y abucheaban a los perdedores, como siempre ha sido, como siempre fue.

Reyes destronados de su corona usualmente eran ejecutados en la plaza pública; los leones viejos y dominantes también eran asesinados por los machos más jóvenes para demostrar quién era el que mandaba ahora, no podía asegurar que en este momento era distinto; sentía que luego de perder, no le esperaba más que ser crucificado por sus fallas.

Hebras cobrizas ondeaban en la fría noche, su respiración agitada no hacía más que acrecentarse y reducir sus espacios entre cada intervalo, dejándole casi sin aliento. Su corazón se retorcía, sus lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas, su garganta parecía estar sufriendo un desollamiento interior, ya no era un rey, era un manojo de pánico, nervios, frustración y terror.

Los sentimientos, que de forma clara aplastaban su corazón en este instante eran la causa de su dolor, eso estaba claro.

Quizá era por sus caras…

No, definitivamente no era por eso, sino…

Ver a su caballero, Sena, sin saber qué hacer en el escenario, igualado o no, peor aún, superado gracias a una trampa, a un juego sucio de ese hombre que vió actuar frente a sus propios ojos sin que él hiciera algo al respecto ¿Cómo podía volver a mirar a la cara a su caballero más fiel? No podía presentarse nuevamente en el mismo escenario con ellos cuando él mismo había saboteado su propia batalla sin querer hacerlo.

Knights no era lo mismo que soñó en un principio, manchado por tantas batallas, odiado por los perdedores, temidos por su fama de asesinar a sangre fría a cualquiera que se osase imponer en su camino, aún quitando a los sujetos que ensuciaban el prestigio y el nombre de la academia, ya no podía decirse que cargaban el estandarte de la justicia sobre sus manos, pero fue lo que eligió, claro estaba, con el fin de cumplir el deseo de ese alguien que le importaba, él viajaría hasta el mismo infierno con tal de hacerle feliz.

Entró en su casa, recordaba que sus padres estaban de vacaciones juntos y por supuesto no se dignó en buscar a Ruka con la mirada, al contrario de ello, esperaba que ella no estuviera; ver a su hermano, su héroe de forma tan patética no era el ejemplo que quería darle, no era lo que por años quiso hacerle creer, invencible y sin ningún ápice de imperfección, el valiente rey del que todos ahora se reían.

Una ducha fría pegó el traje húmedo a su espalda, a jirones se quitó su camisa, misma suerte corrió el resto de su uniforme, sin ganas de desabotonarlo. No quería sentir las ropas que ya no merecía, no quería recordar aquellas miradas de incredulidad en sus compañeros, no quería escuchar nada, no quería ver siquiera, por lo cual cerró los ojos y se dejó a merced del agua, a ver si esta podía borrar su error; había sido tan idiota que era imposible perdonarse a sí mismo, no era capaz de maldecir a su destino, no era capaz de escupir a su pasado, no tenía el derecho de pisotear a quién le había hecho daño.

Nadie tenía la culpa de su desgracia, nadie más que él quién se negó a ver tras las intenciones más obvias.

 

-

 

Pasaron un par de meses en los que se encerró en casa, esencialmente en su cuarto: no salía de este, no hablaba con nadie, apenas y con suerte llegaba a comer alguna de las cosas que su hermana dejaba en su puerta, se bañaba también, pero su cabello se enredaba al no peinarlo, ni siquiera ánimos para esas tareas pequeñas tenía la fuerza, el aislamiento era casi total.

No tenía inspiración desde entonces, debería saberlo ¿no? Privado de todo lo que llamase su musa, era imposible que algo bueno saliera de sus composiciones; la mayoría ahora cargada de tonalidades melancólicas, agonizantes, el sólo hecho de interpretarlas hacía ver lo mucho que se había quebrado por dentro.

‘Nadie dijo que ser un genio te haría fuerte, Tsukinaga’ lo tenía más que claro, lejos de lo que quería aparentar o lo que le imponían como imagen, era un simple niño.

Recibiendo las visitas de Sena y el constante insistir del maldito emperador en entrar a su casa, su ansiedad se acrecentaba al punto que no podía dormir… ¿Volver? Después de todo el daño que había causado ¿Qué les hacía pensar que le encantaría volver a un lugar dónde sólo había sido atravesado con los puñales de la traición? Si miraba a su espalda lo único que podía ver eran agujeros sanguinolentos y mucho pus acumulándose, infectando su cuerpo al punto que ya no sabría si resistiría.

Sus ojos se cerraban al pensar en eso, la boca se le secaba.

Sus padres golpearon su puerta, querían hablar pero él la tenía trancada **— ¡Déjenme tranquilo! ¡Quiero estar solo!—** gritaba desde el suelo, no era un orgullo que lo vieran así y quizá su padre le daba una buena tunda por preocuparlos con sus ‘estupideces’.

Ellos no entenderían su cabeza, su sentir ni con un manual completo de él mismo y claro, no era como si él supiera más que ellos sobre algunas cosas que le estaban sucediendo, quizá podía fingir que nada malo le pasaba, quizá podía poner una pared entre el mundo y él, una más grande que la muralla china.

 

ー

 

Mayo, 1.

Logró ponerse el uniforme, se lo quitó minutos después de mirarse al espejo.

Mayo, 9.

Bajó a tomar desayuno con su uniforme puesto, discutió con su padre y volvió a quitárselo.

Junio, 15.

Sena fue a visitarle, le dijo que comiera y lo hizo, sólo ahí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que hacía sufrir a su hermana, un infinito sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él.

Junio, 22.

Cuando estuvo fuera de casa, colapsó.

Ni siquiera se enteró de las cosas que decía a su padre, ni el cómo llegó a la academia, al frontis como si fuera una memoria inconsciente, más al ver a los estudiantes, volvió a correr, esta vez en dirección a la estación de trenes subterráneos, en la cual sólo pagó un pasaje de ida completo por la línea, no le importaba a dónde iba a parar, sólo quería estar lo más lejos posible de todos y de todo.

Cuando dio por logrado ese hecho, su pecho se oprimió; estar solo a la larga era un hecho aterrador, no ser necesitado, no ser esperado, decepcionar a todos parecía un tipo de lista a seguir para convertirse en alguien miserable y así se sentía.

—Debería desaparecer de una vez y dejar de causar tantos problemas a los demás— murmuró sentándose en la arena, mirando al mar como si buscara una respuesta, más esta no llegaba, sólo las lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro, sentía que explotaría.

¿Por qué no iban por él? Los aliens seguro daban mejor uso a su propio cuerpo de lo que le podría dar él en un millón de años.

Cuando sentía que estaba por caerse el telón de su vida, cierta persona apreció como si fuera un ángel, un verdadero ángel y no el que creyó ver en Eichi.

-

 

 **—Mama ¿Dónde estamos? —** Preguntó exactamente lo mismo que cuando estaban en Egipto, sólo que esta vez hacía mucho frío y la nieve le quemaba la cara.

**—No lo sé, pero ¿no es un bonito paisaje?—**

En efecto lo era, hace tiempo que no se sentía en un lugar tan pacífico como silencioso, al punto que podía imaginar que eran ellos dos en el mundo y nadie más, como si fuera algún tipo de película apocalíptica y ellos fueran los únicos sobrevivientes del ataque alienígena.

Inspiró con suavidad, sentía cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de ese aire frío y limpio, una sensación de tranquilidad invadió su cuerpo y una especie de catarsis se apoderó de su mente, dejando todo el estrés de lado y llamando a su inspiración de vuelta.

Justo cuando miraba hacia el agua, pudo ver en el reflejo parte de los recuerdos que mantenía en el fondo de su corazón, la sonrisa de Ruka, el ambiente apacible del campus de la escuela, la calidez que le transmitía Sena cada vez que le dejaba apoyarse en él para escribir.

Sintió la cara mojada, algo cálido que después se volvió muy frio.

**—Ah, Leo-san, tienes la cara con un poco de niev-—**

**—Quiero volver —**

**— ¿Eh?—**

**—Quiero volver a casa, quiero irme, quiero ver a mis caballeros, quiero ver a Ruka-tan, quiero ver a Sena… ¡Mama, los extraño, los extraño mucho!—** sacudió al castaño con mucha fuerza, desesperado porque este entendiera cómo se sentía.

Madara se limitó a sonreír, al menos el viaje ya había dado sus frutos.

Fin del prólogo.

 

 

I

 

**—Mataría en este momento por un poco de agua—**

**—Ara, pero si sólo ha sido una hora de práctica, no seas tan exagerado, Izumi-chan—**

**—No estoy siendo exagerado, hace un calor insoportable y es fácil deshidratarse—**

**—Sena-senpai tiene razón, Sakuma-senpai está más letárgico de lo usual—** el pelinegro apenas se movía del lugar en dónde se había acomodado, sin contar que nadie se atrevía a decirle algo al respecto, considerando como el calor le ponía de mal humor.

La tarde estaba pasando muy lenta y la paciencia de Sena se agotaba porque cierta persona no estaba de vuelta como había acordado para las prácticas, hasta que se dignó en aparecer.

 **— ¡Uchuu~! los veo muy animados—** una peculiar risa se asomó por la puerta, un helado en mano y unos papeles en la otra **— ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Conseguimos participar en un evento! estaba en reuniones importantes para líderes importantes, con personas no tan importantes e importantes y este evento será muy importante ¡Wahahaha!—**

Izumi frunció el ceño ¿Cómo era que podía mantenerse tan sereno con ese calor de mierda derritiéndole el cerebro? Nah, peor aún ¿Cómo era que podía mantenerse tranquilo habiendo llegado tan tarde? Ningún ápice de culpa parecía habitar en su cuerpo, lo cual le irritaba por completo.

No era como si no estuviese feliz de que hubiera vuelto, de hecho, menos mal que lo había hecho, pero lejos de considerar los pros y los contras de aquello; estaba enojado… no, enojado no era la palabra,  quizá le calzaba mejor el dolido.

Recordaba ese día tan nítido como ningún otro, comenzó a llover cuando dejaron el escenario, Leo no estaba por ningún lado, se había esfumado como si fuera un espejismo; buscó por todas partes incansablemente hasta que Arashi le avisó que sus padres habían venido a recogerlo y tuvo que retirarse con ellos sin ser capaz de continuar la búsqueda.

La sensación de dolor que tuvo en el pecho ese día fue como ninguna otra.

Luego enterarse que ya ni siquiera asistía a clases, que ya ni siquiera salía de casa, que no quería comer ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer cuando la persona que fue su objeto de admiración por largo tiempo cae tan bajo?

Claro que quiso ser fuerte, claro que quiso ayudarle, convertirse en su escudo, en su espada, defender su sonrisa como si fuera la bandera por la cual peleaba, pero no era tan fuerte, sólo era un crío para empezar, ni siquiera tenían edad para beber en ese entonces, incluso ahora, el valor para enfrentarse a los escenarios y a las personas lo había cultivado con las sesiones de fotos y el ballet, pero fuera de eso ¿Qué era enfrentarse a los problemas de verdad como las traiciones, los chismes, las mentiras, los engaños? Aun así eran autoproclamados caballeros y nada más, tal vez no podrían sobrellevar ese tipo de cosas hasta que fueran adultos, maduraran y supieran valerse por sí mismos, pero ese ataque fue paulatino, minucioso, a escondidas y más que cobarde.

En sí aún sentía culpa de haber dejado a Leo siento apuñalado en el mismo escenario donde tantas veces rió.

Y al mismo tiempo sentía resentimiento por haberles abandonado como si fueran algo que se puede usar y tirar.

Aunque lo hecho, hecho estaba.

 **— ¿Qué tienes Ousama? Espero que valga la pena ya que nos dejaste asándonos como si fuéramos un pavo al horno, esperando tu estúpido trasero presentarse a las cuatro y son las seis—** omitamos la parte en la cual quería lanzarle las hojas por la cara **—Más encima tuviste tiempo incluso de comprarte esto—** apuntó al helado, él nada más se limitó a sonreír como respuesta y partió el helado en dos, ofreciéndole la otra mitad— **No estoy seguro que quiera ingresar azúcar innecesaria a mi cuerpo—** el peliplata se negó a su acto de buena fé.

Leo suspiró e hizo un mohín como de un niño pequeño, metiéndose su parte a la boca, antes de que comenzara a chorrear; por su parte Izumi pensó que se había rendido, más al encontrar al más bajo presionándole la parte rechazada hacia dentro de su boca casi le hace ahogarse con ello.

 **—Oi, recuerden que hay niños presentes, dejen esas cosas para cuando estén a solas—** sugirió Arashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**—Cómo iba diciendo, va a ser un evento genial… ¡hasta los aliens estacionarán su nave en la tierra sólo para vernos! ¡Wahahaha!—**

**— ¿Y de qué trata el evento, leader?—**

**—Trabajaremos en el pequeño capítulo de un dorama que haremos para el festival escolar, junto con Switch, algunos miembros de Fine y UNDEAD, va a ser entretenido.**

**— ¡Marvelous! Parece una excelente oportunidad.**

**—Pero…**

**— ¿Pero?**

**— Me pidieron que dos de nosotros tendríamos que disfrazarnos de mujeres para que el elenco quede bien distribuido, así que como ya había contado a Naru para hacer ese papel y como tú eres el más joven y tu cara es tierna…estaba pensando en…**

**—Me niego**

**— ¿Eh?**

**—Que me niego a ser parte de esto si yo tengo que ser la mujer—** Tsukasa dijo esto en un tono no muy suave, estaba irritado.

**—Pero ¡Suohhhhhhh! ya tienes el rol y el crossplay es algo sumamente normal para los idols, además no te verás mal, me ofrecieron que el club de drama nos aconsejara con los trajes y Naru puede hacer los maquillajes.**

**— ¿Qué rol se supone que vas a desempeñar tú?**

**—Seré el sirviente de la princesa—**

**—Cambiamos y todos felices—**

**—Cambiar… ¿Espera, qué?—**

Nada hacía presagiar que su maravilloso plan sería arruinado por una votación de último momento ¿Quién finalmente tomaría el papel de la princesa?

Finalmente la sentencia fue 3 contra uno, pues Ritsu se abstuvo de votar con tal de dormir unos minutos más.

 **—¡Mis propios caballeros, unos traidores!—** Leo se lanzó al piso, demostrando alguna especie de rechazo a la idea, pero luego se levantó energizado— **Quizá  pueda interpretar mejor a la princesa, necesita sentimiento, sin contar que necesito escribir la música, está bien— admitió indiferente, pero luego fijó sus ojos sólo en los de Tsukasa —** Tendrás que ser el mejor sirviente que hayan visto mis ojos o te juro que tendrás que hacer crossplay por un mes repartiendo los volantes del club de drama; esa será tu única exigencia, ya que como Idol debes tomar trabajos que a veces no te agradan.

Tsukasa asintió a la idea, con tal de no tomar el trabajo, todo parecía mejor que eso.

 

 

-

 

 

El primer día de práctica de la presentación, todos estuvieron muy ocupados probándose los trajes, arreglando muchos detalles tanto de ropas como ensayando sus bailes y los pequeños diálogos que debían de decir entre ellos, más sólo había una sola persona que se encontraba en aprietos y ese al parecer sólo era Leo.

 **— ¡Más lento, tienes que caminar delicadamente, todos tus pasos deben ser como un pato posándose en el agua! —** Escuchar a Wataru gritarle así a Leo parecía como si de verdad le estuviera sacando de quicio, pero por lo que había escuchado Izumi, el presidente del club de drama era muy estricto cuando tenía personas a cargo, más cuando sabía que estas eran talentosas.

 **—… ¡No soy un pájaro como para hacer eso! —** Fue el cuarto golpe con el libreto en la cabeza y el peliplata sabía que no sería el último, Leo nunca podía quedarse callado, incluso cuando le era conveniente, aunque ahora parecía apabullado por los gritos **— ¡Maldición!**

A Izumi también le había tocado un rol protagónico como el príncipe y no le había costado nada acostumbrarse al papel, pero suponía que también estaría comportándose así si le exigieran tanto para comportarse como una mujer, sin contar que tendría que usar tacones.

Naru por su lado, siendo la reina estaba completamente feliz en su papel, probándose el vestido y los tacones, maquillado y con una peluca puesta.

**—Izumi-chan ¿Cómo me veo?**

**—Como un idiota ¿Quién en su sano juicio usa tacones de diez centímetros? Ousama se verá como un hobbit a tu lado.**

**—Moh, pero así se lucirán mejor mis tobillos y el vestido.**

**— ¿Mejor por qué no te miras la peluca? El elástico está hacia adentro, dios, déjame ver si puedo arreglarlo.**

El día terminó sin problemas, Tsukasa también tenía algunos percances con su personaje, pero avanzaba a pasos agigantados una vez se lo proponía, Arashi estaba tan enamorado de su personaje que se sentía libre de interpretarlo como si hubiera nacido para el papel, Ritsu durmió la mitad de su ensayo, porque lo único que tenía que hacer era en su rol como extra en una de las fingidas peleas que se darían con el demonio, que interpretaría su hermano y Leo finalmente pudo quitarse esos horribles zapatos de encima, estaba sumamente cansado y apenas podía caminar, por lo que se quedó sentado en una banca, descansando sus pies.

Izumi se acercó a Leo al terminar con mucha lentitud, también estaba cansado y agotado más que nada por el calor ¿Por qué no tenían mejor ventilación en ese sitio? Esperaba que para la grabación oficial del dorama al menos dispusieran de aire acondicionado.

**— ¿Estás bien?**

**— ¡Como nunca, wahahaha! no sabía que las mujeres pasaban por este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, aunque bueno, ellas se forman poco a poco, actuar como una mujer en una semana es demasiado agotador, pero no se lo digas a Suoh o tendré que pedirle a los aliens que le laven el cerebro —** rió suavemente, despidiéndose del pelirrojo que les mecía una de sus manos desde el marco de la puerta **— Disimula, disimula —** codeó un poco a Izumi para que le hiciera caso, haciendo que Sena le siguiera la corriente de mala gana, volviendo a mirar a su líder con preocupación.

**— ¿Para qué le mientes?**

**— No es mentir, no quiero que se rinda con los roles porque cree que son molestos o porque no le gustan y sí, es difícil, pero sé también que está rechazándole porque hay un conflicto de intereses de por medio…específicamente porque no quiere que Shiicchan le vea como una niña, porque ya le ve de por sí como un niño.**

**— ¿Hablas de la estudiante de intercambio? Oh, entiendo, no sabía que estaba interesado en ella, ni tampoco creo que lo permitiría, soy su oniichan después de todo y me parece que se desviaría de su objetivo como productora si se involucra con alguno de nosotros.**

**—Lo sé, todo está bien como está…cuando alguien te interesa haces todo por quedar de la mejor manera posible en frente de ‘esa persona’, quieres brillar más, quieres dar una excelente imagen, quieres ser algo que sea digno de admiración… ¡Me alegra no ser así! No tengo una imagen qué proteger luego de que me fui, así que tampoco es como si me dañara negativamente ¿no?**

**—… ¿Estás seguro que no quieres mantener alguna de esas apariencias en algún aspecto? ¿Completamente seguro?**

**— ¡Por supuesto!**

**— Recuerdas que Ruka-chan te vendrá a ver ¿no? De seguro te ve así y…**

**— ¡NO ME LO RECUERDES! —** Alzó la voz desordenando su cabello **— Ninguna mención de esto a ella o a mi familia, es una orden.**

**—No es necesario que me lo digas, estúpido…sólo iba a decir que es normal, querer verse bien para alguien, es normal como también es humano, no ser perfecto…**

**—…—** se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo, se sentía mal de que las cosas fueran así, sus padres sabían que se dedicaría a algo relacionado con artes en vez de ser algún ejecutivo de una privilegiada empresa, pero aún si les decía que era parte de una de sus evaluaciones el travestirse para uno de los roles de sus presentaciones, probablemente le terminarían retirando de la academia **— Esos problemas no los tiene un genio, los genios tienen problemas para genios, que gente normal no podría solucionar—** respondió, queriendo poner un límite entre ellos y Izumi lo sentía, sentía como se abría una gran grieta y se agigantaba cada día más, aún intentando que sus manos llegaran a él.

 **— ¿Acaso me estás diciendo idiota indirectamente? Ousama, aún si te crees la gran maravilla por ser un genio musical, sigues siendo un idiota de carne y hueso, no me vengas con esa mierda ahora, parece que hablaras igual que Teshounin—** tratándose a sí mismo como si estuviera lejos de toda salvación, como si fuera algún tipo de bicho, ese comportamiento le irritaba en demasía, a veces le daban ganas de golpearle, pero era Leo, el mismo chico que hace un par de años parecía del tamaño de un mondadientes, siempre alegre, siempre sonriendo, con la inocencia de un ángel.

Pero ahora lo que veía no era eso, parecía que al ángel le hubieran arrancado las alas y no era de su gusto el observar ese tipo de eventos, menos de alguien tan cercano.

¿Por qué todo lo que consideraba importante terminaba rompiéndose? Era como si caminase por un pasillo lleno de espejos y cada paso hiciera que uno de ellos terminase roto, odiaba esa sensación al punto que tenía incluso un profundo miedo a encariñarse con alguien nuevamente.

Sinceramente se cuestionaba si había sido lo correcto, independiente de lo que sintiera al respecto, el que Leo volviera impactaba directamente en la poca estabilidad y convivencia que poseía Knights ¿Podían lidiar con un rey inestable?

Su rey se levantó y en el momento en que lo hizo, sus piernas cedieron, atrapado claro por Izumi antes de que este fuera a parar al piso, sujetándole de la cintura para luego depositarlo lentamente en la banca. El mayor se ganó una mirada de molestia de quién lo estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos con tanto cuidado.

**—Sena, aún si no lo crees soy completamente capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo, sólo me he tropezado… ¡Quizá ando torpe porque no he comido nada desde la mañana, creo que lo olvidé!**

**— ¿A quién crees que le mientes? Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo lo haces, sácate los calcetines.**

**—No quiero, mis pies huelen feo, no querrás enfrentarte al sudor de un calcetín.**

**—Ahora estás haciendo excusas.**

Tomó sus pies a la fuerza y le quitó las calcetas para notar las pequeñas ampollas en la orilla de su pie y en donde se cerraba el zapato; producto del roce también habían algunas en el talón, sus pies estaban rojos por caminar tanto y de seguro estaba esperando que todos se fueran para que no le vieran de ‘esa manera’.

**—Te cargaré a la enfermería, no puedes ir así a casa y no quiero oír peros de tu boca, sino te juro que me molestaré contigo.**

**— ¡Pero ya estás hablando como si fueras mi madre, estoy bien!— recibió un coscorrón luego de ello.**

Jin le atendió sin inconvenientes aunque de mal humor por la resaca que llevaba y luego de desinfectar la zona y vendarla, al menos ya era capaz de caminar a paso lento pero más firme que hace algunos momentos; el dolor no se podía evitar pero al menos si podría ser capaz de mantenerse en pie, un poco más descansado y menos acalambrado. Izumi se ofreció a acompañarlo a casa, no se atrevía a dejarle solo en ese estado, según él causaría demasiados problemas a los demás si volvía a perderse o si le sucedía algo que terminara posponiendo la presentación que tendrían.

Pasaron a comprar a un combini cercano a la playa y luego se sentaron en una de las bancas cerca del mar; Leo estaba silente, pese a que la costumbre para él era escucharle berrear todo el tiempo. Podía decirse que extrañaba aquella rutina, pero ¿Hasta dónde era territorio conocido y quién era el chico al cual estaba viendo ahora? Sentía temor y algo de recelo al hablar con él, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

Esa sensación de ser totalmente desconocidos luego de haber sido parte el uno del otro como lo serían las uñas de sus manos le causaba no más que remordimiento a su alma.

No era como si no hubiera conciencia ni pensamientos en la cabeza de su líder, pero de hecho estos divagaban entre qué actitud tomar hacia él y hacia todos ¿Debía hacer que Sena le admirase de nuevo? ¿Recuperar su confianza? ¿Al menos lo estaba haciendo bien? Era algo difícil de saber cuándo ninguno tocaba el tema de lleno. El silencio reinaba, la conversación no fluía como antes, no sabía que decir y la ansiedad se acumulaba en su boca conforme se llenaba de taiyaki.

**—Sena, has hecho un buen trabajo, cuidando de Knights…se ven muy unidos—dijo el cobrizo, aún tragando su comida.**

**—No podía dejar que se hundieran sólo porque tú te habías ido, sería un desperdicio, Knights tiene un prestigio invaluable pese a todo lo sucedido.**

**—Hehe, parece que no me necesitaban de vuelta después de todo…eres un buen líder, Sena, es así como siempre debió de ser.**

El peliplata se molestó con su comentario ¡Claro que no era así! ¿Acaso no era capaz de percatarse de lo mucho que le habían necesitado todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo cree que sobrevivieron ante tanta presión? Ni siquiera tenían sus composiciones para empezar y fue muy difícil para él quitarse la costumbre de hacer performances para cuatro personas para pasar a hacerlas sólo de tres, quitando la esperanza de que volverían a presentarse juntos en un escenario, hasta que Tsukasa apareció.

 **—Cállate ya, si has vuelto sólo para irte porque crees que no nos haces falta, puedes volver por dónde viniste, no me importa si tú creaste Knights o no, si tú piensas abandonar ahora mismo no haría la diferencia… seguirías siendo un cobarde —** Izumi calló sólo cuando le tomó el peso a lo que acababa de decir; Leo no parecía reaccionar, mirando hacia el mar como si fuera una muñeca vacía, despojada de todo indicio de vida **— Yo…**

 **—No es necesario que digas nada más, sé que los he decepcionado a todos y que ya no tengo ningún derecho a cargar con la corona que los fans me pusieron, pero no me retracto, el que dice las cosas sin embellecer la situación, de manera honesta y a la vez protegiendo lo que tienes como si fuera parte de ti mismo ¡Eres tú, Sena! Eres como Little John protegiendo a sus cachorros…—** una sonrisa bastante melancólica se plantó en sus labios como si fuera parte de él, ahí iba de nuevo, haciendo esa expresión que le partía el alma, Izumi desvió la mirada **— Tienes más madera de rey de lo que pude tener yo en mis mejores tiempos ¡Wahahaha! —** se tomaba su muñeca mientras hablaba ¿Quizá se había lesionado en el escenario? No, no recordaba nada parecido, al menos que fuera esa mano la que…

 **— ¿Te duele la muñeca? —** preguntó y el pelinaranja se estremeció ante aquella acotación.

**—Hehe, no se te pasa nada…sí, me duele un poco, creo que me la he pasado escribiendo en exceso esta vez.**

 

II

 

 **— ¿No estás siendo muy duro con ÉL? —** los zapatos de charol blancos y un vestido que le hacía ver como un ángel se acomodaron junto a él, Natsume no era de criticar el actuar de su maestro, más aun así quería que meditara un poco la actitud que tenía hacia Leo.

 **—No he escuchado quejas de él al respecto, tampoco tuyas, querido Natsume —** sonrió regalándole una rosa en el proceso, la cual sacó de un pañuelo por arte de magia **—Y si bien te has quejado, no ha sido precisamente de dolor ¿No es así?**

El rostro del pelirrojo hacía juego con su cabello y era que nunca se esperaba una de aquellas asunciones de parte del mayor.

**—M-Master, no me gusta que digas ese tipo de cosas en públiCO…**

**—Tranquilo, tengo más para decirte en privado.**

**— ¡N-No me refiero a eso! ¿Por qué te gusta tanto molestarME?**

**—Porque aún lo haces sonar como si fuera malo, cuando dejes de ser tan cuidadoso para este tipo de cosas, definitivamente dejaré de molestarte, piérdeme un poco el respeto, puedes decirme Wataru o mejor aún, Hibiki, tu Wataru Hibiki a tu disposición.**

**—Sigues siendo mi senpai, eso definitivamente no pasará y lo sabES—** Natsume tenía sus razones, específicamente ‘la razón’ y esa sería Eichi.

Al llevar ya un tiempo al lado del mayor, sabía que el emperador se había debilitado luego de la derrota de Trickstar, su mandato ya no era irreprochable y por ende todos corrían más libres que nunca; sin embargo, el pelirrojo entendía que el líder de Fine prefería hacer sus ataques desde las sombras.

Si llegaba a enterarse que Wataru tenía un punto débil, algo que proteger, algo que amar, eso significaría su perdición, pero el mayor no hacía fácil su labor, pareciendo querer enfrentar vientos y tempestades sin ningún abrigo de por medio

 **—No quiero cambiar el teMA…como iba diciendo, Tsukinaga-kun no se ve muy biEN, parece estar estresado con todo esTO… ¿Crees que pueda darle una pequeña ayuDA? —** se ofreció balanceando su peluca, inclinándose a dónde estaba sentado el contrario, con los papeles de los manuscritos.

 **—Necesitaré un milagro para hacer que este chico parezca una dama, pero sé que tus conocimientos al respecto podrán salvarle del ridículo, más bien, no lo pidas, yo te lo ruego—** le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla antes de empujarlo al escenario, donde Leo estaba descansando sus pies.

El líder de Switch analizó al cobrizo con mucho esmero, para luego tomar asiento a su lado, intentando socializar de forma directa

 **—Soy Natsume, el líder de Switch, Master estaba siendo un poco BRUSCO contigo, por lo que decidí venir a ayudarTE—** estiró su mano enguantada al mayor, quién la estrechó entre su mano derecha.

— **Creo recordarte, tu acento es raro… pero estoy fuera de cualquier ayuda—** una risa suave se dejó caer, no era muy escandalosa como solía ser, probablemente por su agotamiento físico y mental.

El menor ignoró su comentario y prosiguió con las preguntas.

  **— ¿En qué tienes problemas más gravES?**

 **— No puedo caminar de forma recta con los tacones, a veces se me olvida cerrar las piernas al sentarme, mi voz es muy aguda, me he tropezado con el vestido tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta…—** y sólo quería tirar la toalla y proponer que Arashi fuera el único haciendo el rol de mujer, pero no se rendía por la una única razón, que era no decepcionar a Tsukasa.

**—Ya veo, probablemente estés distribuyendo tu peso de manera errónEA, no debes pensar que estás caminando con tacones o encima de una cuerda floJA, mientras más seguro camines, olvidarás siquiera dónde estás parado, Tsukinaga-kUN.**

El contrario entendió la idea y decidió olvidar por completo que llevaba tacones, usando su imaginación para hacerlo parecer como si estuviera caminando en la calle normalmente; Wataru notó esto y sonrió pues su pareja sí que sabía cómo llegarle a la gente con simples, pocas palabras.

Una vez terminada la sesión, todo Knights fue a reunirse al salón con los demás, para recibir los trajes que les habían asignado, tendrían una prueba de vestuario y maquillaje lo cual hacía sentir nerviosos a todos; sólo quedaba media semana de ensayo para las coreografías y los últimos tres días sólo serían de escenografía y grabaciones, todo tenía que quedar debidamente pulido si deseaban un buen resultado y los nervios afloraban con fuerza en estas situaciones.

Ninguno tuvo problemas con el vestuario, pero Leo por su lado no salía de las cortinas del probador.

**—¿Ousama, por qué demoras tanto? ¿Tuviste problemas con el vestido? ¿Necesitas ayuda? — preguntó sin mover la cortina aún.**

**—N-No es nada, ya voy a salir.**

**—Más te vale, quince minutos es demasiado para sólo un cambio de ropa.**

Se escuchó un agudo chillido de emoción de parte de Arashi quién se veía  espectacular con el vestido y de verdad parecía una mujer, Ritsu en cambio fue el primero que terminó de cambiarse, su ropa era simple y salió fregando uno de sus ojos por el sueño, mientras que Tsukasa se arreglaba la corbata que usaría con su traje de sirviente fuera, justo ahora todos esperaban expectantes la salida de Leo del cubículo.

 **—Ousama, ya estamos todos listos,  sólo faltas tú... —** la cortina se movió con rapidez, dejando ver unas bucaneras largas en las piernas blanquecinas del líder de Knights, sin mencionar que el vestido era largo atrás y corto hacia adelante, dejando ver parte de sus muslos, luego terminaba en un escote muy atrevido arriba, el cual era disimulado en la zona de su pecho para que se viera como si tuviera un busto; la coleta que siempre llevaba estaba trenzada a unos caireles naranjos gracias a Shiima y su maquillaje fue el primero en ser terminado por la chica, así que sus pestañas destacaban sus ojos verdes de forma felina, sin contar que sus labios cubiertos por un leve brillo rosa le hacían ver demasiado delicado y frágil.                       

**—... ¿P-Por qué todos me están mirando raro? — murmuró, incluso Sena había quedado con la boca abierta ante aquella enorme impresión.**

**—Te queda inesperadamente bien... —** murmuró el peliplata, avergonzado por dichas palabras, entregándole la mano para que pudiera bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado, ya que el vestido se veía de lo más incómodo en ese instante, siempre habían usado uno para los ensayos, pero en comparación al otro, este se veía un poco más cómodo en sus piernas al menos.

 

Leo estaba muy avergonzado, quizá más que nada porque todos estaban muy callados y sólo Izumi había llegado a comentar algo, pero se logró calmar un poco más cuando  el rubio de su Unit se acercó con una sonrisa.

**—¡Ousama, no puedo creerlo! ¡Te ves tan divino que tengo hasta envidia! ¡Shiima hizo un excelente trabajo con tu maquillaje! Incluso deseo que me lo haga a mí también, ehehe~**

 

Claro que los únicos que harían el rol de mujeres tenían detalles especiales en el vestuario tanto como el maquillaje, pero debían destacar su belleza, así que se reunieron con Natsume después para ubicarse en el escenario y que todos pudieran opinar de los trajes constructivamente, cambiar algunos detalles no quitaría mucho tiempo y también daría idea de cómo reaccionaría la mitad de la academia y el público externo a ello.

 

Wataru quedó encantado y les dió su aprobación tanto a trajes como al movimiento de los actores, todo estaba saliendo de acorde al plan y el dorama sería un éxito.                       

Con mucha más confianza el pelinaranja caminó hacia la cortina a cambiarse, pero antes se acercó a Izumi un momento.

 

**—¡Sena, tomemos una foto! Es para la buena suerte.  ~ — excusó su idea y este se acercó a las cortinas para acceder a su petición.**

**—Está bien, pero lo haremos con mi cámara, la tuya tiene muy pocos pixeles... Deberías cuidar más tus cosas y tendrías un teléfono decente, como el mío.**

**—No es necesario, no necesito uno más que para llamar y bueno, de casualidad el mío tiene cámara, hehe~**

**—Vives en el pasado, ahora se pueden hacer miles de cosas en los teléfonos, hasta hay aplicaciones para componer ¿No te sería útil?**

**—No me gustan las cosas intangibles, si pierdo mi teléfono o se rompe, mis composiciones se irían, nunca haría algo tan importante en algo electrónico por lo mismo... Pero sí utilizo** **mi computador, eso no lo perdería, es muy grande para perderlo — Era un interesante** punto de vista ahora que lo mencionaba, pero se estaban desviando del tema principal **— Acércate un poco más.**

Leo se ubicó a su lado y sonrió, dos signos de paz en sus manos, saludando con un 'Uchuu~☆' a la cámara, a lo que Sena simplemente posó serio, arreglando un poco su cabello con una de sus manos.

 

La foto salió en contraste a sus personalidades, pero Leo no estaba contento.

 

**—En la próxima sonríe más Sena, siempre haces esa cara aburrida, cara de modelo ¡Haz como si te divirtieras!**

 

Izumi terminó frunciendo el ceño e intentó hacer otra pose y Leo se encargó de ponerse en puntillas para sorprenderle, besándole la mejilla pero un mal ajuste de cálculos hizo que el peliplata se girara, Leo no pudo retroceder y sus labios se juntaron el uno con el otro.

 

Fue una reacción en cadena, Izumi se quedó perplejo en el mismo punto y Leo se cayó de espaldas al suelo, completamente aturdido ante aquella situación, sin contar que no era el único de sus problemas, ya que el celular de Sena había caído al suelo y había tomado una foto exacta del momento 'íntimo' de los dos; para empeorar fuera de la cortina, dónde Tsukasa estaba esperando su turno de cambiarse de ropa.                        

En cosa de segundos  el celular fue devuelto a su dueño por un tembloroso primer año e Izumi no estaba en mejores condiciones.

 

**—K-Kasa-kun, no es lo que pare--.**

**—Sena-Senpai no necesita darme explicaciones de su vi-vida.**

 

En ese instante Leo salió corriendo del teatro con su bolso en mano para cambiarse, lo que dejó confundidos a todos los demás que conformaban el elenco, aunque parecía una costumbre interna en Knights el que Leo huyera, pero era todo un caso especial el que lo hiciera vistiendo esa clase de ropas.

 

III

 

Esa noche de sábado, Izumi comenzó a mirar su galería y encontró la foto; se le había olvidado casi por completo el hecho de que se habían besado, no porque no fuera importante, sino porque estuvo toda la tarde intentando encontrar a Leo junto a su grupo y rezando porque el vestido no se hubiera arruinado en el proceso. Suerte tuvieron de que Leo había corrido al baño, se había cambiado de ropa y había dejado el vestido colgado junto con las extensiones en la sala de reuniones de Knights con una nota que decía 'Lo siento'. Todos quizá pensaron que la nota era por eso, pero sólo él entendía que se estaba disculpando por el beso, pero ¿Por qué? Fue un accidente después de todo, distinto sería que le hubiera querido robar un beso, aunque ¿Cuánto de esa idea le hubiera incomodado? Viniendo de él sería extraño, pero hallarse pensando en que no sería desagradable sólo lo confundía más.

Los sentimientos que selló en su corazón luego de que Leo se fuera se suponían muertos, enterrados en lo profundo de él, donde todo lo que apreciaba y amaba se apilaba como hojas de otoño, capa por capa, pudriéndose.

 

Cuando abrió la foto pudo fijarse en detalles, como lo pequeño y lindo que se veía Leo con una mano estirada y tratando de mantener el equilibrio en sus zapatos, mientras él se veía como todo un idiota, preocupándose de sí mismo cuando no notaba las intenciones que el mayor tenía. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso en distintas ocasiones? Muchas como para llevar la cuenta... pero Leo era impredecible, honestamente no era capaz de decir exactamente qué haría la próxima vez que lo viera.

 

Su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, un mensaje de texto y no de Line ¿Podría ser la compañía afiliada a su celular, ofreciéndole un nuevo plan de datos? o era Leo, el único que usaba mensajes de texto a estas alturas y no se equivocó con la segunda opción.

 

**_Para: Izumi._ **

****

**_De: Leo._ **

****

**_Asunto:_ ** **_ヾ(_ ** **_･|_ **

****

**_¿Crees que me puedas enviar todas las fotos a mi correo?_ **

****

**_Izumi entró en pánico, no se imaginaba que recibiría algo como eso luego del incidente._ **

****

**_Para: Leo._ **

****

**_De: Izumi._ **

****

**_Asunto: Eh..._ **

****

**_¿Quieres *todas*las fotos?_ **

****

Esperaba que alguna vez en su vida entendiera las indirectas. Mientras tanto conectó su celular con el cable USB a su laptop y pasó las imágenes a su respaldo, marcando las que necesitaba Leo para subirlas a su correo.

 

**_Para: Izumi._ **

****

**_De: Leo._ **

****

**_Asunto: /////_ **

****

**_No es necesario especificar, dije todas... ¿No?_ **

 

Fueron qué ¿Ocho palabras? Ni siquiera 120 caracteres y sus mejillas ya se habían encendido en un rojo intenso. Al principio iba a borrar la foto y hacer como que nada de aquello había pasado y amenazar a Tsukasa a base de bullying para que olvidara el tema, pero ahora simplemente no podía por los caprichos de su pequeño rey.                        

El pelinaranja se estaba quedando dormido cuando la notificación de su celular sonó y al mismo tiempo la de su laptop, dando aviso de que tenía un correo nuevo, el cual fue a revisar con urgencia, descargando el contenido y sonrojándose profusamente cuando abrió aquella 'foto especial'.

 

Se sentía extraño, mariposas o mejor dicho abejas asesinas amenazaban hacer explotar su estómago al más puro estilo de las películas de Alien, pero no sucedió, sólo le dejó una sensación de desconcierto.

 

Dejó las fotos dentro de trabajos para la academia > Estudios avanzados > Evaluación de semestre > disertación sobre los UFO > Memes de aliens > ♡ y luego dejó su laptop en suspensión con clave en el inicio de sesión ¡Nunca se sabía si los aliens o alguien más querían enterarse de su vida personal!

 

**_Para: Izumi._ **

****

**_De: Leo._ **

****

**_Asunto: (?)_ **

****

**_Ya no me podré casar, vas a tener que hacer algo al respecto._ **

 

Envió ese mensaje esperanzado de no recibir un ‘ _idiota’_ de por medio, pero demoró mucho que apenas pudo leer el contenido cuando llegó la respuesta.

 

**_Para: Leo._ **

****

**_De: Izumi._ **

****

**_Asunto: Eres idiota._ **

****

**_Gracias a esa foto, serías la esposa._ **

 

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso no le estaba rechazando por completo como otras veces?

 

Aún así la idea no le quitó el sueño, por lo que poco después de dejar su teléfono en la cajonera, se quedó dormido con ese pensamiento dando vueltas por su cabeza.

 

IV

 

El día esperado llegó y las grabaciones comenzaron. Leo estaba nervioso y completamente ensimismado en su papel, al punto que repetía las líneas en su cabeza con tal de no olvidarlas. 

Al salir a escena se sentó y comenzó a decir sus líneas al pie de la letra, tensándose un poco en la parte que apareció Sena en escena, cortejándole e invitándole a bailar. Parte de él quería lanzar los zapatos lejos y comenzar con la coreografía sin preocuparse de nada, pero pudo mantener la calma luego de mucho esfuerzo, tomando al final la mano del menor en una pieza normal de baile.

Cuando giraba el vestido hacía lucir sus blanquecinas piernas como si fueran de porcelana, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que el peliplata le observaba, parecía como si la ropa le quedase tan perfecta como debía ser; el contacto sin sus guantes le hacía sentir nuevas sensaciones, como el sudor, también parte del calor y el nerviosismo que Izumi estaba sintiendo ¿Se sentía igual que él? Claro, en varios aspectos se preguntaba eso; luego del incidente de la foto, ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema, incluso ni siquiera Tsukasa parecía abrir la boca al respecto.                       

¿Quizá le dió demasiada importancia a una situación y aquella conversación banal? Estaba en lo cierto, además apenas había sido un beso accidental, ni siquiera fue algo de mutuo acuerdo, no quedaría más que en un accidente.

Aquello en el fondo le entristecía.

**—Ousama, pone atención a los pasos— susurró Izumi, entrelazando sus manos.**

**—Eso hago, eso hago —** el contrario sabía que algo andaba mal cuando miraba a Leo, no era tonto; años de ver sus  expresiones le habían enseñado que no todas sus sonrisas eran honestas, más después del incidente.

A veces notaba que las pequeñas mordidas que propinaba a su labio inferior eran signo de incomodidad, otras veces sus ojos parecían mirar más al suelo que lo acostumbrado y sus manos delataban ahora lo mucho que no lo estaba pasando bien ¿Sería el estrés pasándole la cuenta? No, parecía otra cosa ¿Quizá dolor? ¿Quizá angustia? Parecía que cada vez perdía más al Leo de sus recuerdos gracias a esos pequeños lapsus en los que se desconectaba del mundo y la sensación era tan tediosa como dolorosa.

 **—Leo-kun... —** el ojiverde levantó la vista rápidamente al escuchar su nombre— Lo que sea que estés pensando... lo que sea que esté llenando tu cabeza en este instante, tíralo fuera, sé profesional maldita sea **... — ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia pero Leo pareció asustarse ante ello, algo que honestamente le sorprendió— y-ya más tarde me contarás que sucede y no aceptaré un 'no' como respuesta —** dicho eso, le tomó de la cintura para hacer que cayera en su brazo, sosteniendo su peso mientras se acercaba para fingir un pequeño beso.

Todos aplaudieron al terminar la escena ¡Había quedado excelente! Menos Leo quién parecía aún estar en shock cuando volvió a sentarse en su trono, su cuerpo parecía hecho de jalea mientras esperaba el cambio de escena y el corte de la boca de Shu y Wataru.                       

 **—Daré una lista de quiénes ya no tienen que usar disfraz, claro que los personajes principales están exentos de esta lista, los demás liberados hoy se encargarán de ayudar a sus compañeros con el vestuario y los trajes que usaremos para la presentación de la pequeña película—** justo al finalizar, Wataru empezó a nombrar a quienes liberaría de la tarea, quedando Tsukasa y Arashi libres para poder relajarse.

Izumi descansaba a un rincón del escenario, esperando a que Leo se cambiara para caminar juntos a casa; se estaba demorando mucho, pero esta vez no le presionaría más de la cuenta. Cuando este salió, su rostro estaba un tanto cansado y apagado.

 **—** **¿Ya nos vamos? —** preguntó tomando su bolso, el peliplata asintió, ayudándole a caminar con uno de sus brazos.

 **— Pasemos a la playa, podrás remojar un poco tus pies de camino —** le parecía una buena idea, sin contar que podían estar a solas y conversar de lo que a Leo le estaba afectando o quizá sacárselo a la fuerza.                       

El camino se hizo demasiado largo, más cuando lograron entrar a la playa, Leo pudo animar un poco su semblante.

 **—** **¡El mar! ¡Ahhhhhh! El mar se siente bien—** la brisa fresca le hacía bien y no dudó ni un segundo en quitarse los zapatos e ir por una de las olas, las cuales le mojaron hasta más que encima de los tobillos, por suerte iba con Izumi y este le advirtió de arremangarse los pantalones antes de entrar u otra hubiese sido su historia.

 **—** **¡Seeeeeeenaaaa!  ¡VEN A JUGARRRR! —** se sentía solitario el hacerlo por sí mismo, por lo que luego de mucha insistencia, logró que el contrario se levantase de la arena y viniera a la orilla luego de quitarse los zapatos **— ¡UOOOH! Es un cangrejo —** apuntó a este, imitando como caminaba, haciendo  que Izumi no pudiese evitar sonreír ante sus ocurrencias **— Ah, mira... hay conchas de colores por aquí—** había una posa enorme entre un roquerío que tenía estrellas de mar, erizos y muchas cosas brillantes dentro, por supuesto, captando toda la atención del cobrizo. 

**—Ousama, es peligroso, no vaya a atraparte una de las olas... —justo cuando lo dijo, Leo tropezó.**

Fue casi en cámara lenta, haciendo que Izumi casi perdiera la cordura en el segundo que lo vió impactar contra la roca.

No dudó en dejar todo tirado e ir en su auxilio, más cuando no oía su voz, las risas, sus gritos, nada, todo era silencio.

Un dolor horrible se había esparcido por su brazo derecho, enviando una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la espina a la cabeza. Cualquiera hubiera gritado en esa situación por el dolor, más Leo con la adrenalina no sentía más que un leve cosquilleo, una punzada terrible.

 **—** **¡LEO! —** era primera vez que escuchaba a Sena gritar de esa manera ¿Hubiera gritado así la vez que se quebró la muñeca? Quizá hubiera sido peor, menos mal que no había visto ese tétrico espectáculo o quizá ahora mismo le vería de una forma diferente.

Empapado de pies a  cabeza, Leo se levantó con precaución de no mover demasiado su brazo.

 **—Sena, p-parece que la roca estaba demasiado resbalosa, lo siento—** sin importarle si se empapaba o no, Izumi le atrajo hacia sí para sacarle de aquel sitio y acomodarle en tierra firme.

 **—** **¿¡Por qué nunca me haces caso?!? ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto? ¿SABES QUE PODRÍAS HABERTE GOLPEADO LA CABEZA Y EL MAR TE HUBIERA ARRASTRADO? ¿Qué crees que podría haber hecho yo en ese caso? ¡Maldición! —** le gritó y es que no podía simplemente ignorar lo molesto que se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado. Leo se silenció por completo, bajando la vista e Izumi decidió examinar su muñeca por su cuenta.

No estaba sangrando, ni parecía haber una fractura en este, pero si se veía rojo y estaba comenzando a inflamarse.

Leo temblaba y el menor se sorprendió de ello, notando como algunas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos, marcando sus mejillas de forma notoria, ya que lo único que no llevaba mojado en ese momento era su rostro y cabello ¿Acaso le dolía? ¿Estaba comenzando a sentir dolor o quizá lo que había dicho lo había asustado? Pero su posición le indicaba otra cosa, su mano cubriendo su cuerpo casi en posición de defensa, agachado y tenso, incluso pensaba que quizá quería que no le tocase.

 **—Lo siento, no debí gritarte...no estoy molesto contigo... sólo estoy asustado... —** dijo este frunciendo el ceño, a modo de disculpa luego de haberle levantado la voz ¿Pero cuando era capaz de hacer caso de sus advertencias? **—No sé qué haría si algo grave te sucediera... es decir... ya te han sucedido cosas graves ¿No? Como cuando te quebraste el brazo peleando con esos tipos y no estuve ahí para... defenderte—** respondió, mintiendo un poco, ya que no podía simplemente ir y decirle que Madara le había contado la verdad sobre lo sucedido.

 **—...Está bien, Sena... sólo me torcí el brazo, tardará algunos días en sanar ¡N-No te preocupes! —** esperaba que así fuera, no quería inquietar de forma innecesaria.

**—Parece más doloroso que eso, deberíamos ir al hospital…**

**— ¡NO, NO, POR FAVOR NO! No quiero volver allá, no me gusta.**

Izumi se sentía bastante responsable por lo sucedido, tal vez si hubiera estado más cerca de él, podría haberle atrapado antes de que este aterrizara de aquella manera,  pero él y su necesidad de cuidar su aspecto ¡Tan sólo quería mantener su cabello libre de frizz! Pero diablos, tampoco podía imaginar que Leo se lastimaría.

**—Pero si llegase a empeorar…al menos debes decirle a tus padres, ellos sabrán qué hacer.**

**—Lo haré, supongo que ya he arruinado el paseo—** lo lamentaba en verdad, creía que estaba haciendo esto para animarle, pero parecía como si se dedicase a fallar en cada uno de sus golpes de suerte.

 **—No necesariamente, pero en verdad necesito llevarte a casa, estás empapado y creo que te pediré una camisa prestada—** se había mojado bastante al estar en contacto con su cuerpo.

 

V

 

Leo parecía algo abstraído del ambiente luego del incidente en la playa, claro que todos dirían que era normal, conociendo cómo el pelinaranja se comportaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero dentro de sí, Izumi sentía que era diferente:

Primero que nada, ya no presentaba constantemente nuevas creaciones; al principio Izumi creyó que quizá era un bloqueo de artista, pero no era así. Parecía frustrarse cada vez más, rodeado de composiciones fallidas y textos tachados en su totalidad, otras hojas corrían peor suerte y eran destruidas por sus manos, arrugadas hasta que era imposible distinguir entre los pliegues de las hojas.

Segundo, lo que presentaba eran canciones de lo más melancólicas, era como si cada nota causara dolor a su pecho. No eran canciones desagradables, pero no servían para hacer una performance.

Tercero y por último, Leo había dejado su personalidad risueña para reaccionar a veces con mal humor y otras como si todo lo hiciera de mala gana. 

No entendía que diablos le estaba pasando, pero aquel repentino cambio le estaba agotando la paciencia. Luego de terminar una de las prácticas, cuando se percató de que estaban solos en el salón de Knights, se dispuso a intentar hablarle, sentado en el kotatsu mientras tejía unas pequeñas pulseras a juego que Yuta le había encargado para su hermano y él. A Izumi no le molestaba ganar dinero tejiendo, ya que actividades como aquella le relajaban y sus resultados eran prácticamente perfectos.

Pero realizando dicha actividad comenzó a quedarse dormido. Nadie podía culparlo, había estado trabajando incansablemente gracias a varias peticiones recibidas en la agencia de modelos, por lo que apenas disponía de tiempo libre.

Cuando despertó notó que el lugar dónde estaba descansando no era el kotatsu en el cuál había estado observando al pelinaranja por última vez, se espantó ¿Se había movido? No, en absoluto, el cambio era muy radical, pues ahora se hallaba sentado en la oscuridad de una habitación que no parecía tener puertas ni ventanas. Pasó largo tiempo exasperado, buscando alguna salida, pero sólo hallaba rincones y extremos sin ninguna abertura en la cual pudiera conseguir algo de luz;  sintió miedo, desesperación y claustrofobia hasta que comenzó a oír voces y una luz proveniente del techo le elevó hacia un lugar más iluminado.

Abriendo los ojos con cuidado, intentando acostumbrarse a la luminiscencia, observó cómo el siguiente cuarto en el cual estaba parecía ser una hoja con un pentagrama y varias notas escritas en este. Lejos logró ver un chico a la distancia, ojos verdes, una expresión alegre, le llamó con todas sus fuerzas pero su voz no salía, ni siquiera un hilo de esta parecía ser capaz de abandonar su garganta. Resignado, siguió a ‘aquel Leo’ hacia dónde se encaminaba, llegando hacia una puerta que daba a un pasillo; parecía estar soñando, sólo ahora daba cuenta de eso.

En el pasillo comenzó a encontrar fotos de revistas, muchas y en todas aparecía él. Su merchandising comenzaba a inundar la habitación y varas luminosas se movían al compás de un tapiz extraño hasta que se vió a sí mismo, dentro de un pedestal. Claramente era una imitación, ya que él se encontraba ahí fuera, apreciando el panorama.

Pudo ver a ese Leo intentar tocar la vitrina y desvanecerse como espuma de mar en el aire, palideció por ello y otra puerta apareció tras él, entrando a esta para buscar más pistas de cómo despertar. 

Esta vez el piso no era más que un tablero de ajedrez monocromático y por mucho que caminase y luego corriera, no podía terminar de recorrerlo o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vió rastros de sangre a la lejanía y comenzó a seguirlos, notando que estos empezaron a formar una partitura enorme.

Leo estaba al final, tendido en el piso, con el brazo destrozado, tembloroso y escribiendo aún parte de aquella obra. Se acercó a él corriendo, pidiéndole que parara, pero su voz no llegaba a sus oídos, por lo que a la fuerza le tomó de las manos, notando que su mano volvía a estar sana, pero aún así toda esa sangre, comenzaba a desesperarle ¿Qué sucedía? Odiaba este sueño, quería despertar.

Abrazó a aquel Leo, él estaba en el uniforme de primer año, justo y como cuando lo conoció; pero este se transformó en notas musicales y desapareció nuevamente.

Eso no podía estar pasando, alguien por favor, que alguien lo despertase.

 

-

 

El vibrador de su celular fue el salvador esa vez, retumbando en sus bolsillos y haciéndole levantar el rostro atontado.

 

El pelinaranja seguía ahí, escribiendo sin cesar y él aún estaba lo suficientemente agotado y agitado como para calificar para una falla cardíaca, más aquello no se concretó.

 

 **—Leo—** llamó a su nombre.

 

**—...—**

**—Leo-kun...hey...**

**—...—** No había respuesta, seguía componiendo pese a todo.

 

**—Oye ¿Podrías tener piedad con tu cuaderno? Estás desperdiciando la vida de un árbol tirando las páginas de esa manera.**

 

Leo levantó la vista, dejando de lado la composición para mirarle, ya no importaba lo que dijera porque por primera vez en su vida no tenía inspiración para continuar.

 **— Ah, por fin me escuchas... Me he fijado que estás intercalando tus manos para escribir ¿Cómo está tu muñeca? ¿Fuiste al médico? —** distaba totalmente del tema principal en su cabeza, pero no por ello su estado era menos importante para él. Leo le mostró su mano, tenía un vendaje artesanal que le hacía ver lo obvio, no había ido al médico y lo más probable era que ni siquiera les hubiera dicho a sus padres del accidente.

Izumi se acercó para quitar la venda y notó el cómo habían pequeños hematomas alrededor de esta y la hinchazón que no dejaba ver ni siquiera los tendones ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso podía vivir así sin decir nada? ¿Estaba en presencia de un completo idiota o una persona demasiado terca?

 **— Ousama, no puedes sólo ignorar lo que ha sucedido, debes ir al médico, el tamaño de tu muñeca no es normal... A este paso va a... —** tenía miedo de decirlo, pero se veía espantoso.

 **—Sena, el hospital es feo... no me gusta para nada, huele siempre a antiséptico... y todo es blanco ¡Además no me dejarían escribir! Ni hacer nada entretenido más que estar ahí y mirar el techo—** la última vez que lo había abandonado en un sitio como ese, había contado todos los puntos de los paneles de ventilación del aire acondicionado, denotando lo aburrido que estaba. Claro que Eichi le entretuvo de vez en cuando, pero no era lo mismo estar con él que estar con Izumi.

 **—Leo-kun, esto no es un juego... esa mano no se ve bien, no sé cuánto tiempo llevas así pero sólo va a empeorar si no descansas lo suficiente... —** sabía que era un hecho obvio para cualquier persona, pero no perdía el tiempo explicándole a Leo lo que debía hacer, más cuándo no entendía las consecuencias gravísimas de sus actos.

Quitó todo el vendaje, dejándolo a un lado para comenzar a revisar el movimiento de su mano, hasta dónde era capaz de doblarla, cuánto era la hinchazón y qué era exactamente lo que estaba lastimado; tenía aquellos conocimientos desde su tiempo practicando ballet, varias veces vió a sus compañeros lesionarse y él también lo hizo algunas veces, producto del constante esfuerzo. Hacía cada movimiento algo suave y delicado, como si se tratasen las alas de una mariposa, pero Leo tenía los ojos humedecidos y la causa más clara era el dolor que esto le causaba.

**—S-Sena, punza...**

**—¿Desde cuándo se ha puesto así? Recordaba que parecías tener molestias, pero... no recordaba estos hematomas.**

**—Son de cuándo me caí en la playa.**

Eso era una semana y media, le preocupó que ni siquiera hubiera bajado un poco la inflamación. Tomando la mano de Leo, le entregó un lápiz y le pidió que lo agarrase, pero a duras penas podía hacerlo, algunos de sus dedos apenas se movían y otros ni siquiera hacían el amago de cerrarse, eso era grave.

 **—Vamos a la clínica, conozco un traumatólogo excelente gracias al ballet, te llevaré con él y veremos de qué se trata, pero no te puedes quedar así—** le tomó del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse, aunque Leo estaba renuente a aquella idea.

 **—¿Me vas a dejar allá de nuevo? —** bajó la vista, colocándose el gorro de su capucha encima.

 **—No, me quedaré contigo lo que sea necesario... Vamos, pediré un taxi**.

 

VI

 

El dolor empeoró en la consulta con el médico, pues la presión que el vendaje hacía ya no estaba. Izumi cubrió la otra mano de Leo con la suya e intentó calmarle.

**—Estrecha mi mano cada vez que duela demasiado...**

**—¡A-Ahora mismo duele demasiado!**

**—Entonces estréchala, maldita sea... No estás solo, te estoy acompañando... no pienses más en el dolor, estoy aquí Leo, no te voy a dejar.**

Repentinamente su líder estrechó su mano con una fuerza descomunal que casi sintió que sus dedos se salían de su sitio, pero aguantó aquella desagradable sensación procurando hacerle sentir apoyado.

La revisión arrojó las peores noticias, Leo se había desgarrado el tendón de su mano derecha. Para empezar aquél tendón había sanado mal por culpa de su constante desobediencia con el descanso que necesitaba cuando se fracturó su muñeca, pero ahora mismo la caída y el sobreesfuerzo constante de sus tendones había terminado por desgarrar este a la mitad.  Leo necesitaba con urgencia entrar a cirugía o había posibilidades de que la recuperación no fuera al 100% y no sería capaz de mover su mano libremente de nuevo.

Al escuchar eso, los dos palidecieron. Izumi tenía miedo de que la operación no saliera como esperaba y perdiera la movilidad de su mano y Leo pensaba en lo horrible que sonaba _'Vamos a hacerte entrar a pabellón para prepararte para la operación en urgencias'_

El doctor salió a buscar médicos disponibles para el procedimiento, mientras que el peliplata se acercaba al cobrizo con lentitud, intentando no asustarle.

**—Leo-kun, llamaré a tus padres y a los demás... La situación no es la mejor, necesitan saber...**

**—¿Te irás a casa?**

**—No, pasaré la noche aquí, les avisaré a mis padres, dije que te acompañaría;  no lo preguntes cada cinco minutos, es demasiado molesto.**

Leo sonrió al escuchar la noticia, le habían dado un calmante para el dolor y ahora sólo faltaba esperar a que le preguntaran sobre sus alergias y medicamentos, para que luego le durmieran.  Le cambiaron de sala e Izumi fue capaz de tomar un descanso en esta mientras esperaba que a Leo le tomasen los signos vitales. Revisaba de arriba a abajo a las enfermeras, luego el procedimiento que realizaban con Leo antes de terminar retirándose.

 **—Pareces una madre mirando al personal así —** bromeó el contrario, haciéndole gracia aquel detalle.

— **Por supuesto que me preocupa si tú vas a ser operado, zopenco.**

**—¿Sena se preocupa por mí?**

**—No, te traje porque te detesto y eres demasiado molesto.**

El rostro de Leo comenzó a gotear producto de las lágrimas derramadas e Izumi casi murió de la impresión.

**—¿¡Leo-kun!? L-L que dije no es cierto ¿O es que ha comenzado a doler nuevamente? ¿Necesitas que llame a un médico?**

**—No... Es sólo que, Sena... me hace sentir muy bien que Sena esté aquí conmigo... tanto que quiero llorar.**

Parecía que Leo estaba empecinado en matarle de un infarto, era eso o sus palabras comenzaban a afectarle más de la cuenta.

**—L-Lo que sea...No me asustes así, es muy fastidioso verte llorar, Ousama.**

**—Lo siento, no quiero causarte problemas…de seguro estabas mejor sin que yo estuviera aquí ¿Me equivoco? —** muchas veces meditó sobre ello, la actitud que tenía hacia él, el Sena del pasado y el Sena del presente eran muy distintos; también tenía grabada la expresión que hizo la primera vez que se volvieron a ver después de mucho tiempo, como si hubiera presenciado la aparición de un fantasma en el patio de la academia y así se sentía, una aparición aterradora del pasado, persiguiendo y atormentando a Izumi, pero como todo espíritu, debía dejarse exorcizar para encontrar la paz.

El problema era que Izumi no pensaba así.

Se acercó a él, arrinconándole contra esa camilla, dejando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza para acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, centrando sus afilados ojos azules en los de su compañero con una expresión de pocos amigos, fría, calculadora y completamente arrogante.

 **—Me escucharás sólo una vez, porque no lo pienso volver a repetir, si piensas que puedes asumir cosas de mí porque nos conocemos hace tiempo, estás equivocado. He cambiado y tú también, los dos notamos eso porque es obvio…—** Leo asintió ante aquella observación, como si estuviera de acuerdo con él — **Por eso mismo debo decirte, que si bien fue una sorpresa…en el fondo me sentía feliz de que volvieras…**

**— ¿…En el fondo? ¿Muy en el fondo?**

**—Déjame terminar…...yo, estaba feliz de verte... pero al mismo tiempo, ya no sabía ni sé cómo reaccionar al Leo de ahora... no sé cómo acercarme sin que sienta como si sólo conociera una ínfima parte de tí... me da miedo hacer las cosas que hacía antes sin saber cómo vas a reaccionar, incluso ahora, me hace sentir terriblemente incómodo el dudar en cómo hacer que dejes de llorar...**

**—S-Sena... —** quería decirle que había descrito exactamente cómo se sentía, quería contarle un montón de situaciones en las que no se atrevió a reaccionar por el temor de ser rechazado, quería de verdad simplemente recuperar el tiempo perdido si es que aún podía hacerlo.

**—...Incluso ahora estoy dudando si abrazarte o no.**

Leo no pudo aguantar más y le atrajo hacia su pecho, acariciando los cabellos de Izumi y rodeándole con el brazo que aún respondía a sus deseos.

 **—Si es Sena, está bien... No me importaría ahogarme en estos brazos por lo que me queda de vida—** susurró, a lo que Izumi sintió como sus orejas comenzaban a enrojecer por la vergüenza.

**—No digas cosas tan aterradoras, seguirás viviendo y me deberás esos abrazos... Sólo si eres obediente y te recuperas correctamente...**

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de un enfermero con la camilla, suero y una serie de agujas e implementos médicos; Leo palideció cuando iban a inyectarle, pero Izumi le hizo dirigir su mirada en esos instantes hacia él, hasta que se quedó dormido.                       

La operación fue larga, alrededor de dos horas y por lo que les dijo Ruka, Leo debía pasar la noche en el hospital, ya que sentiría mucho dolor en las primeras horas post operatorias. 

El resto de Knights fue a visitar a Leo por un periodo de tiempo corto, tan sólo para informarse de que este aún no se recuperaba de la anestesia. Izumi intentó no relacionarse mucho con los padres del mayor, pero sí habló con Ruka acerca de los planes que tenían al respecto.  La familia Tsukinaga no podía mantenerse en el hospital toda la noche ya que su hermana debía asistir a clases y sus padres no podían faltar al menos que fuera una operación de mayor complejidad, por lo que irían a buscarlo por la tarde del día siguiente, lo que dejaba al peliplata acompañando a Leo, no importando si faltaba a clases al menos por ese día.

Leo despertó desorientado tras una hora y media durmiendo. Las enfermeras le asistieron, arropando su cuerpo y trasladando su cama hacia la habitación de este. Cuando Izumi notó que el mayor volvía suspiró algo aliviado, aunque su expresión no era muy buena, suponía que era a causa del dolor que le habían indicado que sentiría, por lo que las enfermeras se apresuraron en aplicar un suero mezclado con analgésicos y sus medicamentos para hacerle sentir mejor.                       

Unos minutos más en silencio pasaron hasta que la enfermera se retiró, dejándoles a solas.

**— Leo-kun ¿Ha pasado un poco el dolor?**

**—Sí, la muñequera está muy apretada... —** su brazo estaba apoyado en lo alto de unas almohadas, con algunas compresas frías alrededor para mantenerlo a una temperatura normal. Era demasiado incómodo, pero lo estaba soportando de todas maneras.

— **Tiene que estar apretado para que se cure más pronto y no se te ocurra quitártela, te estaré vigilando constantemente, así que tampoco pienses en escribir...**

 **—Justo cuando tengo más inspiración que nunca ¡Qué horrible tortura! —** sí que se lo tomaba fácil para estar tan relajado después de una cirugía, pero suponía que Leo no sería Leo si no fuera así.

**—No sé cómo puedes tener tanta inspiración luego de algo así ¿Es que la anestesia te hace ver cosas o qué?**

**—¡Es porque Sena está conmigo! —** el peliplata casi escupió el café que había comprado para mantenerse despierto.

**— I-Idiota, eso no es algo por lo cual emocionarse tanto; siempre estoy contigo en las prácticas.**

**—Es distinto... Hace poco pensaba que me odiabas, no podía inspirarme de algo cómo eso... pero ahora que has vuelto a hablarme como siempre, me siento muy renovado ¡Como una lechuga recién lavada!**

**—Shhhh, baja la voz, estamos en un hospital—** la verdad es que poco y nada podía hacer con la vergüenza que le traía aquella sarta de cursilerías.

 **—¡Sena es mi musa! ~ ¡Que todos lo sepan! ¡Wahaha--! ¿...?—** no contaba con ser interrumpido repentinamente, menos con la suave y maravillosa sensación de unos labios sobre los suyos, devorando cualquier palabra que pudiera tener guardada para él. El pelinaranja apenas pudo pensar o articular alguna acción que no fuera torpe, por lo que entretuvo su única mano libre apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos, nervioso pero sin la intención de que aquello que estaba iniciándose como fuego, acabara como si fuese una lluvia veraniega. Izumi atrajo su nuca hacia él, pegando un poco más sus cuerpos mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, sintiendo el aliento de Leo sobre sus labios, su respiración entrecortada y el cómo este se derretía contra su boca. Sólo llegó a separarse cuándo el menor quiso recuperar el aliento y un hilo de saliva más las mejillas coloradas del líder de Knights fue el único delator de lo que había sucedido **—...S-S...e-eh, hn... —** aún no salía de su asombro y sus palabras no eran más que un conjunto de monosílabos que no calificaban para una frase completa.

 **— Necesitas descansar... Hazlo por mí, de seguro no has estado durmiendo bien por el dolor ¿No? —** Ahora se explicaba su mal humor, sus constantes rabietas frente a sus composiciones y la frustración con la que parecía vivir el día a día.

Abrió la boca en una ‘o’, como si quisiera decir una réplica al respecto  pero terminó cerrando sus labios y mirando nerviosamente en dirección a sus piernas.

 **—Uh, está bien... —** obedientemente, como si fuera un niño pequeño se arropó en la cama. El peliplata tomó las almohadas y las acomodó de forma que se le hiciera más fácil el descansar— **Sena ¿Vas a dormir ahí? —** el sillón no se veía precisamente como la comodidad hecha mueble, pero al menos cumplía la función de dejarle descansar.

 **—Estoy bien, preocúpate de tí mismo, mnh—** aún así Leo le entregó una de las almohadas y la manta extra que le habían puesto sobre las piernas **— Ousama ¿Qué se supone que haces?**

**—¡Cuido a mi caballero...! Además la calefacción ya me ha quitado bastante el frío.**

**—No hay caso contigo, eh... —** Tomó su mano sana entre las suyas y apoyó su mejilla en la almohada, descansando medio cuerpo sobre la camilla y el resto en el sillón; parecía una posición incómoda, pero Sena tenía una elasticidad tan increíble que este tipo de cosas no le afectaban— Buenas noches, descansa bien...

**—¡Gracias Sena! Tú también descansa bien... ¡También, me ha gustado el beso!**

Cuando Leo parecía estar cerrando los ojos, Izumi susurró contra su mano un 'te amo' honesto, pero no contaba con que Leo sonreiría con una expresión serena, estrechando su mano con la de él.

**—Yo también.**

 

-

 

 **—¡Vaya, es increíble Leader, tu mano ya casi ha sanado por completo!—** El pelirrojo estaba asombrado de que su recuperación fuera tan excelente como para ser capaz de tomar un arco de nuevo.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el accidente y ahora sólo sentía dolores a ratos en la zona del meñique, aunque aún no se recuperaba en su 100%.

 **—¡Me alegra que lo notes, Suoh! ~ No creo que aún pueda participar en el campeonato, pero les estaré apoyando al menos en el público—** era lo único que podía hacer al respecto, aún no se confiaba mucho de la cirugía, pero su doctor le había dicho que su recuperación había sido bastante favorable, tanto como su cicatrización.

 **—¡Oi, Leo! —** el aludido escuchó el llamado de su nombre a la distancia, distinguiendo perfectamente el tono de voz de Izumi, por lo que sin más demoras, se encaminó hacia la puerta del club de arquería hacia su encuentro.                     

 **— ¡Senaaaaaa! —** se lanzó encima suyo sin ocultar la emoción de verle; después de todo, había pasado toda la mañana sin encontrárselo producto de los exámenes de fin de semestre **— ¡Voy a cambiarme ropa y nos vamos ~!**

 **—Pensaba que ya estarías listo ¿Kasa-kun te entretuvo con los tiros? ¿Está bien tu mano? ¿Te tomaste los medicamentos?—** Leo rió notando la preocupación de su pareja en el proceso.

 **— ¡Estoy bien! Si he hecho todo lo que dijiste por cierto ~ ¡Ahora no me retrases, vengo en un rato! —** estaba completamente entusiasmado con la idea de quedarse a dormir en casa del contrario, hace tiempo no hacía eso, aunque las visitas estaban haciéndose más constantes gracias a su nueva relación, lo cual los tenía con los ánimos en sus máximos niveles. 

Izumi había prometido cocinar algo delicioso para Leo apenas llegaran a casa y así lo hizo. Terminó por preparar algo simple, hamburguesas, algo de arroz blanco y algunas salchichas fritas con forma de pulpo, todo adornado con un poco de kétchup; no era la primera vez que este preparaba el almuerzo para el más bajo y había notado que lo mejor era hacerle comidas contundentes y llenas de proteínas para compensar si se había saltado alguna merienda anteriormente.

Leo quedó deleitado ante el platillo y lo devoró con una sonrisa pegada al rostro.

 **—Sé que dijiste que yo debería ser la esposa, pero por más que lo mire detenidamente ¡Siempre te comportas como si fueras la mejor esposa del mundo! Definitivamente debo cederte el lugar —** comentó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, a lo que su novio terminó pellizcando su mejilla con los palillos— **¡Ugh! ¡Pero si no dije nada malo, sea como sea, te amo, Sena!**

**—S-Sigue intentando avergonzarme y no tendrás postre.**

**—¿Qué hay de postre?**

**—Pudín de vainilla.**

**—¡Oh, yo quiero! ~** —Se quedó callado por lo mismo, no quería perder esa maravillosa oportunidad de comer algo dulce y agradable como eso.                       

Cuando habían terminado, fueron al cuarto del dueño de casa a descansar, cada uno con un recipiente de pudín en las manos, aunque Izumi tenía solamente un cuarto de lo que Leo estaba comiendo.

Leo parecía enormemente feliz probando el postre y el Izumi no podía evitar preguntarse qué se sentiría compartir un beso con el sabor del pudín en medio. Se acercó a él en la orilla de la cama y luego de probar otro bocado, no tragó todo el contenido para poder besar a al más bajo con este sabor impregnando su lengua. Su rey no podía sentir más que dicha ante la idea, dejando su postre a tientas de lado para disfrutar la boca de su novio en su lugar. Pasaron un largo tiempo intentando devorarse a sí mismos, cuando el peliplata metió toda su mano en el pudin por accidente, manchando casi por completo esta. Claro que ni siquiera se molestó por disimular lo mucho que le fastidiaba mancharse a sí mismo con cosas pegajosas pero Leo sin ningún ápice de dejar la actividad con la cuál habían iniciado, lamió los dedos de Izumi uno por otro, introduciendo estos dentro de su boca a ratos para quitarles todo lo dulce del pudín de encima.

 **—L-Leo...** — la mirada de verdosa y gatuna de su contrario era como una especie de afrodisíaco para cualquiera que le mirase ¿Cómo podía ser así de hermoso e inocente? y a la vez tan indecente y sucio con él... era como ver una gama de colores interminables en una persona, parecía que nunca acabaría de conocerle por completo. 

**— ¡Gracias por la comida, como imaginaba, nada me sabe mejor que Sena!**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia y sin importarle que la cama terminara hecha un desastre, le quitó la chaqueta, lanzándola lejos junto con su camisa para poder apreciar en toda su totalidad el pecho blanquecino y los pezones rosáceos que el líder de Knights poseía. Desparramó un poco del pudín sobre sus partes más sensibles, empapando sus botones, su vientre y las clavículas como los lugares a elegir; sólo entonces se lanzó a lamer y morder dichas zonas como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Leo comenzó a quejarse con suavidad, no era difícil hacerlo considerando lo sexy que se le hacía tener a Izumi encima, haciendo esas expresiones dignas de cualquier película erótica cada vez que atrapaba su piel con sus labios; sentía que sus poros transpiraban fuego y que en cualquier momento, como un cubo derretido se mezclaría con las sábanas entre tanto calor.

 **—Sé que querías esperar un poco más, pero ya no aguanto—** susurró el ojiazul, acariciando sus caderas, tentado por quitarle la ropa de una sola vez. Claro que el contrario no estaba en una posición de escaquearse del tema de nuevo, no cuando veía a su novio tan sediento de él y deseándole de aquella manera tan desesperada; él por su parte se sentía tan ansioso que ya ni siquiera hallaba fuerzas para negarse. 

Jadeando un poco, su rey le quitó la camisa a tirones y la lanzó lejos, besando a su pareja en el cuello, en los hombros y entrelazando sus brazos tras su nuca para sentir el calor de la piel de Izumi.                       

Los besos llegaron a sus caderas, quitando sus pantalones de una vez y siendo capaz de apreciar una leve erección en la ropa interior del pelinaranja. Su caballero estaba tan ensimismado en él que a veces incluso olvidaba respirar, besando sus muslos y apropiándose de su intimidad con sus labios.

Leo gimió, atrapando los cabellos del contrario con su mano mientras podía percibir el aire rozando su piel al estar completamente desnudo y el calor que le brindaba la lengua del ojiazul cada vez que rodeaba su miembro, recorriendo este, lamiendo y succionando una y otra vez.

 **—Se-Sena, nn-h... —** Leo se retorció, por lo que su pareja notó la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos. No pensaba llegar sólo a ese extremo, por lo que paró en medio de esto para tomar el pudín entre sus manos y deslizarlo por sus dedos, acercando estos a Leo, quién sin dudarlo, volvió a lamerlos hasta dejarlos limpios.

Sólo así, se dedicó a introducirlos dentro de él, un par de dígitos fueron suficientes para llenar a su pequeño líder.

 **—¿Estás bien? ¿Duele?—** preguntó abriendo sus dedos dentro de él, tocando sus paredes, estirando estos hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar por su tamaño; Leo mordía su labio, sus pies se arqueaban y su rostro boca era cubierta por una de sus manos gracias a la vergüenza. Logró asentir luego de tragarse uno que otro sonido y soportó cada uno de los movimientos hasta que poco a poco se relajó en sus manos.

**—Se-Sena... Ya, hazlo.**

**—¿Estás seguro?**

**—Y-Yo tampoco puedo esperar.... nhm... más...**

**—Bien.**

Retiró sus dedos y separó sus piernas con cuidado, quería atesorar ese momento como algo especial, pese a haber sido motivado por los impulsos de sus hormonas. Presionó la punta de su sexo en la entrada del contrario y luego de una breve preparación mental, impulsó sus caderas hacia delante, intentando pasar por aquel anillo de músculo que amenazaba con hacerles las cosas casi imposibles por su estrechez.

Un alarido de dolor resonó en la habitación, Leo podía sentir como algo en él ardía y quemaba ahí abajo, se sentía asustado y angustiado al punto de casi comenzar a llorar gracias a la desagradable sensación; el peliplata al notar esto se centró en recordarle que estaba con él, que estaba bien y que nada lo iba a lastimar, que el dolor era sólo momentáneo, pero no a base de palabras, sólo caricias y besos.                       

Luego con una idea en mente, alcanzó su iPod y colocó una playlist de canciones que Leo había grabado para él en repetición e introdujo uno de los audífonos en el oído del contrario, haciendo play antes de continuar. Leo pareció volverse etéreo con la música sonando a través del audífono y Izumi pudo percatarse de aquel hecho sintiendo sus piernas soltarse, sus músculos relajarse y su miembro pasar paulatinamente por la presión de su cuerpo hirviendo; las embestidas no tardaron en llegar, haciendo que el cabello tan naranjo como el ocaso se liberara de aquella coleta, hebras rojizas danzando en la almohada, sacudiéndose, enredándose y él aprovechando de colar su mano entre estas hebras.                       

Levantó sus caderas y lo sentó encima de su regazo, dejando el iPod a un lado para que no lo perdiera y Leo pareció disfrutar de la posición, ya que no parecía estar tan estresado como antes en cada movimiento; acarició su nuca, luego sus mejillas y luego recorrió con sus uñas cada palmo de la espalda del menor, marcando leves caminos rojos cuando este comenzaba a formar un vaivén que a duras penas su corazón podía seguir. Mordió su cuello y su hombro para acallar sus gemidos, pero era inevitable, no cuando sus cuerpos hacían más que música y comenzaba a oír el impacto de sus caderas contra su piel, el sonido húmedo que su cuerpo hacía al recibirlo y ritmo desbocado de cada estocada en su interior.

 **—S-Sena.. ¡ah!¡I-Izumi!...** — le llamó entre las más dulces vocales que había escuchado en su vida, casi parando por el shock de haber escuchado de forma tan erótica y a la vez tierna el nombre que sus padres le habían dado, por primera vez, Leo le llamaba así y no a través del nickname que se había convertido su apellido a lo largo de los años.

 **—Leo, Le-Leo-kun...—** sentía que con eso podía llegar al mismo orgasmo y así lo hizo después de escucharle llamar unas cuantas veces más su nombre incansablemente mientras hacían el amor, casi como un mantra, como para recordarse a sí mismo que no era ninguna clase de sueño, era Sena junto a él, Sena jadeando sobre él, Sena haciendo cada poro de su piel suyo con las más empalagosas caricias y el dolor que se convirtió poco a poco en la experiencia más placentera de todas sus vidas, cuando ya no era suficiente estar juntos hasta que sus cuerpos se lo permitieran.

Leo cayó agotado sobre la cama e Izumi lo hizo sobre él, jadeando aún después del clímax que habían compartido. Claro que Izumi no permitiría que Leo se quedase ahí en calidad de bulto, por lo que se levantó al baño, limpió su cuerpo y volvió con unos bóxers nuevos puestos y una toalla húmeda, la cual hizo recorrer la piel del más bajo, quitando todo rastro de lo que habían hecho, menos el sudor.

**—S-Sena, hace cosquillas.**

**—...Pensé que dejarías de llamarme así...**

Leo se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas un tanto sonrojado.

 **—No estoy acostumbrado... Pero perdería lo especial si te lo dijera todo el tiempo ¿No? —** quizá tenía una razón o era una excelente excusa para seguir diciéndole así, aunque no le importaba, cualquier cosa dirigida a él con la voz de Leo seguramente se transformaba en una especie de hechizo a sus oídos.

 **—Sena, tengo sueño... —** murmuró luego de un rato, colocándose apenas su ropa interior encima.

**—¿No irás al baño?**

**—No siento que pueda, no siento las piernas de hecho—** Izumi hizo una expresión de terror, como si lo hubiera dejado lisiado **— Me refiero a que están entumecidas, mnh...** — entonces escuchó un suspiro aliviado del contrario.

**—Ousama ¿Quieres que te cargue al baño?**

**—Eso estaría bien... Si te bañas conmigo, me lavas el cabello, me lo secas, me lo peinas y me pones el pijama como lo haría una buena mamá alien con sus hijos aliens... —** Izumi frunció el ceño ¿Qué tenían que ver los aliens en todo eso?

**—Te estás volviendo un inútil.**

**—Es tu culpa, me haces sentir como uno si no estás, me has mal acostumbrado.**

**—Uhhmn... —** en ese aspecto el más bajo tenía razón, pero si él no cuidaba de él ¿Quién diablos lo haría?

**—...Así que debes hacerte responsable y ser mi esposa amorosa.**

**—Así pareces más el hijo que mi marido ¿Sabes?**

**—Veo que te estás tomando la idea en serio, Sena ~**

**—Cállate, rey estúpido.**

**—Cállame—** Izumi no halló otra forma perfecta para sellar aquel momento, más que un pequeño beso.

 

                                                                           


End file.
